The Contest
by The Great Kingslayer
Summary: Evil is defeated once again! But how to celebrate...?


**The Contest**

 _A Kirby One Shot_

 _It's finally over._

 _Darkness has been vanquished forever._

 _A cool breeze flows and ripples through the land. The golden light of the daytime sun breathes life into the newly cleansed world, creating a bittersweet serenity, felt by all those who had witnessed the fateful duel._

 _They'd done it._

 _But the work of a hero is never done. And, peaceful as it may feel, the curious force of mystery ebbs and flows through the hero's minds. Only one question now remains…_

"Uhhh… what now?"

It was certainly a strange question, even coming from such an inquisitive persona as Pitch. And though his words rarely held any intelligence or weight, the group had to stop and ponder it for a good long while. There were, of course, a few suggestions. Gooey thought to celebrate with a feast, and Coo offered to, "expand their knowledge with science and mathematics lessons." Nago suggested a celebratory nap, and, as usual, Pitch gave about a thousand different ideas.

Before the debate could escalate into a full scale argument, the young artist girl, Ado, gave her perspective, standing on a nearby tree stump.

Her idea was simple.

"Let's play a game!" She announced proudly. In one hand, she held a light, leaf green hardcover sketching book, while the other was full of art supplies; pencils, graphite and colored, crayons, pens, markers, ink, all overflowing and spilling onto Nago's head (much to his annoyance.)

In a very awkward exchange, she passed her artistic instruments to her friends, despite their blank stares.

Once this was done, Pitch was the first to speak,

"What kind of a game?"

Ado's face seemed to light up at the question, like she'd been waiting for years to be asked that. Barely able to contain her excitement, she explained,

"Me and my friends used to play this all the time at school! We all split up into two teams, and compete to see who can draw the better pictures! And then we get someone to judge, and the winner gets a special prize!"

Well, despite not knowing what a school is, the audience was newly motivated by the promise of a prize. As Ado attempted to explain the nuances of the contest's mechanics and scoring, her animal buddies scurried about, forming teams and alliances.

Gooey and Kirby were on the same team, of course, joining Kine, Acro, Nago, and Coo. Although Chuchu would join Kirby under normal circumstances, she chose Ado's team for a better chance at winning. Besides, maybe the "special prize" was a lovely new ribbon! They were joined by King Dedede, hoping to be able to beat Kirby at, in the very least, something. Pitch came for a nice resting spot, and Rick joined because his team had found a better spot, right in view of a gloriously blue lake. The only ones unaccounted for were Whispy Woods, as well as Pon and Con, who explained they would help deliver snacks when needed, (and they would be needed), and to judge at the end.

Ado soon found that this was very, very different from her school days.

For one, she could yell for a snack whenever she wanted, and she'd have it delivered _while she drew!_ (Of course, Kirby and Gooey did this most often…) If ever she had gotten hungry while drawing at school, she'd have to wait an _agonizing_ hour for her lunch period!

Secondly, there were a lot more people this time. It was all a bit intimidating at first, but it meant she was making friends, which is a very good thing. Back home, she'd only have a few close friends who'd risk being punished for drawing in class.

Thirdly, and most importantly, Ado noticed herself able to find inspiration much easier. Her art was actually improving, which is why she was there in the first place! Now she had tons of new friends to sketch, color, paint, or ink to her heart's desire.

Despite the danger of scary monsters, Ado couldn't be happier. Smiling wider than usual, she got to work on her first piece; King Dedede, staring down at her quizzically.

The sun was setting now, an alluring and captivating reminder of the day's end. Pitch was, _of course_ , the first to notice the orange glitter of the water.

"We better wrap it up, guys! It's getting dark!"

Ado's group was confident in their victory. Pitch's work finished, he took another nap on Ado's head. Rick stared out into the lake once again, totally mesmerized by its magnificence. As Kine and Acro discussed their aquatic endeavors, and Chuchu looked very threateningly at Gooey, Kirby was hard at work on his final drawing, a purple tinted self portrait. (Which wasn't actually half bad…)

Ado frantically asked her team what she should draw as her final sketch, to which she received, again, blank stares. Very much unlike him, King Dedede had an idea.

"I know this one kn-"

"How about that Dark Matter guy?"

The group turned to Pitch, open mouthed and wide-eyed.

"No way, he's dangerous and scary! I never wanna see him again!" Chuchu cried, pulling dramatically on King Dedede's robes (And she actually managed to knock him over!)

"You know, Pitch," Ado started, much to everyone's shock, "that's not a bad idea."

Needless to say, she wasn't exactly in the popular opinion here. Everyone stared at her, almost angrily and frightened, as Pitch shouted crazy theories.

"No, Pitch, I'm not possessed by Dark Matter!" Ado began. "Where I'm from, some people do scary things when they're scared or lonely. Maybe Dark Matter's the same."

Well, it certainly was a strange concept, but she was reluctantly allowed to draw Dark Matter. She nervously showed the team her final product, and it was agreed to be of high quality, if not slightly terrifying.

As the other team gathered to see the appalling image, she was, shockingly, met mostly with approval and praise, rather than disgust. Coo seemed satisfied with Ado's theory behind Dark Matter's intentions, though Gooey looked uncomfortable. The awkward silence that followed was broken by a long and hearty yawn, coming from Ado.

"I'm bushed! Time for a snack, and then a nap!" She chirped. After the others murmured in agreement, they all walked home, enjoying the warm weather and still quiet of the crimson and tan leaves falling by their sides. Head rested in her cupped hands as she walked, and nearly falling asleep, Ado jumped when adressed from behind.

"Are you alright? You seem distressed."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, Coo."

Despite her casual response, Ado had a multitude of thoughts swirling, sloshing, and bubbling within her. Deep down, she actually cared for Dark Matter and this Zero she's heard of, though she dared not tell the others. They wouldn't understand, but she hoped that they have good food, and nice places to sleep at night. She hoped that they have bright, warm sunshine, with bubbling streams and cooling lakes, and quiet forests where you can walk and think alone, with the crunch of colorful autumn leaves to keep you company. She hoped that they have kind friends, with whom you can laugh and shout and scream and cry with, and who love you no matter what.

But most of all, she hoped they have pencils and paper, so that when they get lonely or scared, they can don't have to hurt others, that they can sit alone on a cool autumn afternoon, just them and their thoughts.

Undisturbed.

Happy.

Drawing.

 **Autbor's note:**

 **Sorry guys, had to change the title. Drawing was already taken. I guess that means the ending makes less sense now, but... that's not important, right?**


End file.
